new york lovin'
by McMuffin
Summary: CHAPTER 2 should be M. My Addek oneshot split into two chapters LOL. Basically it's Addison & Derek happily married in New York with their daughter Maddie. AU.
1. Part 1

**Ok so here is my Addek fic I wrote about... 3months ago hahaha see how much i procrastinate?! :P enjoy it!!**

**And thanks to my awesome Beta, Zoe!! :D :D**

**ILOVEADDEKILOVEADDEKILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEKILOVEADDEKILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEKILOVEADDEKILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEK**

Addison came home after a long 4-hour surgery on a mother and her baby. She walked into the hall of the brownstone, took off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack.

She smiled when she go up to other bedroom and found Derek sitting on the bed playing with their four year old daughter, Maddie. She sat down on the bed next to them, Derek kissed her cheek.

"How was work?" He asked, Addison sighed.

"Long." She said. Derek nodded sympathetically; he had had the day off so he spent it with Maddie.

"Mummy have surgery?" Maddie asked, twirling her dark brown hair.

"Yes I did princess." Addison smiled but Maddie crossed her arms and frowned. Addison looked across at Derek confused.

"She's not a princess today, she's a lion." He chuckled.

"RAAAARRRR!!" Maddie giggled jumping off the bed on all fours. Addison laughed and looked at Derek who smiled, she looked back at Maddie who was running around growling. Maddie went out the door then a moment later ran back to them and grabbed both her parents' hands, tugging them off the bed.

"Come on mummy! Come on daddy! I have to show you something!" She said loudly and ran down the hall to her room.

"Mummy Mummy!" She yelled holding out the stuffed lion she had gone to get. "This is what I am! RARR!"

Addison smiled and bent down so she was eye to eye with her daughter.

"Yes you are, my gorgeous lion," Addie smiled.

"Mummy! Daddy's a lion too!" Maddie giggled.

"Is he now?" Addie asked.

"Yes!! We is lions!!" Maddie grinned.

"Is mummy a lion too?" Derek asked.

"Noooo Daddy!" Maddie rolled her eyes. "Mummy is a tiger!" She said running to her bed and grabbing a stuffed tiger pointing at it. "Mummy is one of these." She explained.

"Oh," Derek nodded.

"RAAAAAARRRR!!" Maddie shouted. "Daddy can you roar too?"

Derek nodded, "Roar!" He said, not too loud though.

"Daddy you're only a _baby_ lion! That wasn't loud!" Maddie said, "Muummmmmmmy your turn!!"

Addison giggled,

"Roarrw" She growled. Derek whispered to her,

"Very sexy tiger" And squeezed her ass lightly. Addie jumped and looked wide-eyed at him,

"Derek! Child in the room!" She whispered.

"Relax tiger… she didn't see" Derek laughed.

Then Maddie walked up to them, "Daddy can you roar better? Because lat time you were bad" She nodded.

"I was not bad" Derek replied in a silly voice.

"Yes you were Daddy, you were really bad!" She gigged.

"I was not!!" Derek laughed, "RROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!!" He roared really loud. Maddie squealed and tried to run away laughing but Derek picked her up and tickled her. Maddie was squealing and laughing,

"Daddy!" She giggled. Derek hugged her tight,

"The big lion has taken the little lion as prisoner!" He joked.

"Mummy!" Maddie said, "Daddy is an ebil lion!!" Addison laughed a bit, "Mummy! Save me from ebil Daddy!" Maddie squirmed trying to break free of Derek's grip. Derek laughed and passed Maddie to Addison. Maddie looked relieved when Addie took her but this look disappeared when she realised Addison was holding her just as tightly as Derek had been. She shook her head,

"Oh-oh! My mummy _and _my Daddy are both ebil!" She giggled a bit more. Derek and Addison chuckled,

"Well would you still call me evil if I said I had brought you home a giant chocolate chip cookie?" Addie asked.

"Really? You did?!" Maddie's face lit up.

"Yes" Addie smiled, "And if we go downstairs you can have it"

"Okay!! I love you mummy!" Maddie said.

"I love you too gorgeous," Addison smiled, releasing Maddie who got up and ran downstairs.

"Careful!" Addison yelled after her. She and Derek followed Maddie downstairs,

"Somehow I think she only said she loved you because of the cookie" He muttered and Addison laughed. They were about halfway down the stairs when they saw Maddie at the bottom,

"I was careful Mummy!! I held the rail!" She said.

Addison nodded smiling, "Good"

"Where's the cookie?" Maddie asked anxiously.

"On the kitchen table" Addison replied. Maddie ran into the kitchen and returned a few seconds later holding her prize in her hands. She held the cookie up to show Derek then she took a big bite out of it.

"Don't get crumbs everywhere Maddie" Addison warned.

"I wont Mummy. I'm careful," Maddie nodded.

The doorbell then began ringing and Derek made his way towards it. It was Mark,

"Hey mate" Derek said, "Come in" he smiled. Maddie saw Mark,

"UNCLE MARK!!" She yelled running at him. Mark bent down and scooped up Maddie, she clung onto him, "Mark!! I got a cookie!! Aaand I'm a lion! And Daddy too! But Mummy is a tiger!! And Daddy took me to the carousel today!! And he took my photo on it! And we went on a carriage ride!!" She said excitedly.

"Woah! That sounds like fun!" Mark chuckled putting Maddie down and kissing Addie on the cheek, "Hey Adds" He said.

Mark smirked, "How was your day off?" He asked Derek, "Tiring?" Derek laughed,

"Oh yes extremely tiring" Derek joked, "Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah thanks" Mark said. They moved into the kitchen. Addison sat at the kitchen table with Maddie on her lap eating the cookie, Mark sat opposite her and Derek made the coffee.

"So I saw part of your ectoscopy today Adds" Mark said, "Well done with it... it got pretty complicated"

"Yeah it did" Addison sighed, "Thanks" Derek smiled,

"But there's no more complications now?" He asked.

"Yeah both mother and baby are fine now" Addison smiled.

"So you sabed their lives?" Maddie asked, Addison nodded,

"Yes I did sweetie."

"That is sooooo cool! I want to sabe lives like you all when I'm older!"

Addison smiled, "That's a very good idea Mads," She said just as Derek walked over with their coffees. He handed one to her and one to Mark.

"Careful honey the coffee is hot" Addison said to Maddie when Maddie wriggled a bit.

"Okay mummy" She sat as still as she could whilst eating her cookie and getting bored of what the adults were talking about.

"Ugh… The Chief wants me to go off to Seattle for some Plastics conference… I honestly don't give a… about it" Mark said, careful to watch his language when Maddie was around, "They're all just a bunch of sucky plastic surgeons who can't do a skin graft if their life depended on it!"

Derek and Addison laughed, "That's what you think of everyone when you're the best" Derek chuckled.

Mark was about to say something else when his pager went off, "Great" He muttered sarcastically, "I'm needed for surgery… And I'll be going tomorrow… So I guess I'll see you when I'm back"

Derek nodded, "Don't forget to tell the chicks at the bar you'll be gone" He said and Mark laughed but Addison glared at him and tilted her head at Maddie who was still siting on her lap. Derek looked sheepishly at Addie and shrugged, Mark put his cup back on the table and stood up to leave.

"Mark going?" Maddie asked jumping down from Addison's lap and hugging Mark's leg, "Stay longer!!" She cried clinging onto him.

"Uncle Mark will be back in a week baby, he has to go on a trip to Seattle," Addison explained.

"Bbbbut…" Maddie whinged holding Mark tighter. Mark bent down and put his hands on her shoulders,

"Mads I'll be back in a week… and then we can spend lots of time together okay?" He said.

"Weaally?! YAAAYY!!" Maddie said hugging him then running to Derek who picked her up and held her on his hip.

They all walked to the front door,

"See you in a week Mark," Addison said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah see ya mate" Derek grinned. Mark nodded and walked out, but not without one last wink to Derek who knew exactly what it meant. Addison shut the door whilst Maddie started to play with Derek's hair,

"Daddy your hair messy!" She giggled, Derek laughed,

"I'm a lion… Lions have messy hair!" He chuckled.

"RAARRR" Maddie shouted, Addison and Derek laughed.

"So what do you want for dinner baby?" Addison asked.

"Uhhhh your pizza Daddy!!" Maddie yelled.

"Okay one ham and cheese pizza coming right up!" Derek said, "What do you want Add?" He asked.

"Whatever you're having" Addison replied, "Hey Mads… How bout we have a bath while Daddy cooks dinner?" Addison said taking Maddie from Derek.

"Okay mummy"

Addison carried Maddie upstairs and they went into Maddie's bathroom, Addison picked up some of her toys,

"How about we have a bath together in the Jacuzzi?" Addie asked. Maddie's face lit up, she clapped her hands,

"Yes please!!" She yelled excitedly and ran across the hall into her parents' bedroom and then to their en-suite. Addison followed her and put the toys on the floor. She turned the tap on and then faced Maddie,

"Let's get your clothes off Mads" Maddie stuck up her arms so Addison could pull Maddie's t-shirt off. Maddie pulled her pants off herself. Addison took off her clothes and turned the tap off the bath, which was nearly full. She picked Maddie up and put her in the bath, then grabbed the toys and hopped in herself.

"Mummy, can we have bubbles?" Maddie asked,

"Please" Addison corrected her.

"Please?" Maddie repeated.

"Yes we can sweetie," Addison said turning the jets on. Maddie grinned when the bubbles started to form; she grabbed her pink rubber duck and put it in front of the jet. She let it go and it blasted to the other side of the bath. Maddie giggled and picked it up, putting it back in front of the jet for it to blast to the other side again. Eventually there were heaps of bubbles so Addison turned off the jets.

"Aww Mummy!" Maddie frowned crossing her arms.

"Well there's lots of bubbles now baby" Addison said picking up some bubbles and blowing them. Maddie copied her and laughed as the bubbles floated down. Addison grabbed some bubbles and put them all over her hair and on her face as a long moustache and beard. Maddie laughed,

"Guess who I am baby!' Addison said.

"Oh... ummm" Maddie thought.

"Ho ho ho!!" Addison said in a deep jolly voice, "Merry Christmas!"

"SAAANNTTAA!! Maddie giggled, "My turn Mummy!" Addison nodded, "Okay" Maddie grabbed a handful of bubbles and put it on her head like messy hair then she put a small amount on her face like stubble.

"Who am I mummy?" She asked.

"Uhhh" Addison was clueless, "Can you do any actions?" She asked.

"Okay!" Maddie said happily, "Ummm" she got the rubber duck and the toothbrush that was sitting on the side of the Jacuzzi. She held the duck still and said in her best 'man' voice,

"I am now making my primewy incision into the ducky's tempewal lobe," She said. Then Addison realised and started to laugh,

"Maddie! That's very cheeky pretending to be daddy!" She joked. Maddie was giggling a lot,

"Come here baby" Addison said, Maddie moved over in the bath and Addie pulled her into her lap.

"If you weren't so cute I'd have to…" Addison laughed and tickled Maddie,

"Have to what… mummy?" Maddie said squealing from the tickling.

"Have to… eat you!" Addison joked. Maddie shrieked with laughter,

"Nope you can't mummy, because I'm a lion!! RARRR!" Maddie giggled.

"If you're a lion baby, you need a mane" Addie said.

"Oh yes I do!" Maddie grabbed some bubbles and put them around her neck.

"Do I look like a lion now?" She asked.

"Yes you do baby girl!"

"Mummy you can be a lion now too!" Maddie said putting some bubbles on Addie too.

"RARR! Come on mummy! Rarr!'

"ROOOAAARRRR!" Addison laughed when Maddie prowled around the bath like a lion.

"Close your eyes mummy!" She directed.

"Okay…" Addison closed her eyes.

"Eyes closed?"

"Eyes closed."

"Open them in TEN seconds mummy"

"Okay" Addison said keeping her eyes closed whilst Maddie sneakily moved around the bath.

"5…4…3…2…1…!" She opened her eyes and couldn't see Maddie, "mads?" She asked worried.

**Dun Dun... DAAAHHHRRRRR!! Where is Maddie?! :O is she... _dead?_ because i think she could be... drowning underwater!! Am i that evil?! I don't know... hehe -insert evil laugh-**


	2. Part 2

**Hehehe so with that 'massive' cliffhanger... i give you... thiiiisssss :P :P a**

**thnx again to Zoe for beta-ing. D**

**-grins evilly- i killed Maddie!! mwahahaha. Or did i?! Or didn't i?! i think i did!! Ok just stop reading my ramblings and read it!!**

_"Okay" Addison said keeping her eyes closed whilst Maddie sneakily moved around the bath._

_"5…4…3…2…1…!" She opened her eyes and couldn't see Maddie, "mads?" She asked worried._

"RAAARRR!!" Maddie shrieked jumping on Addie's back. Addison laughed,

"Baby you scared me!" Addie laughed swinging Maddie off her back and into her lap. Maddie giggled,

"I'm a scary lion!"

"Yes you are mads!" Maddie took a handful of bubbles and threw them on Addison.

"Maddie!" Addison said putting on a frown, but joking, Maddie giggled.

"You funny mummy!" she laughed and threw more bubbles at her mum who giggled.

"Mads that tickles!" She laughed. Maddie did it again.

"Okay this is war!" Addison declared. She threw some bubbles at Maddie who shrieked and then threw heaps more bubbles on Addison who threw a handful on Maddie. They were both laughing hysterically as they threw bubbles at each other. Then Addie ran out of bubbles and all the bubbles were on Maddie's side.

Maddie giggled and threw every last bubble on Addison who was completely covered with bubbles from head to toe, just like the walls and floor were. Addison wiped the bubbles from her eyes and spat out some from her mouth. Maddie was laughing at her mum who then started to laugh evilly.

Maddie was silent watching Addison who had an evil glint in her eye,

"Oh… oh" Maddie said softly. Addison smiled wickedly and turned the jets on; as soon as bubbles were forming she grabbed them in truckloads throwing them on Maddie. Maddie retreated into a corner of the Jacuzzi but Addison moved closer to her. Maddie was giggling a lot and Addison reached forward and pulled Maddie into her lap, tickling her.

"You, my baby girl, are evil!" She said. Maddie laughed,

"Well I get it fwom you!" She replied, Addison growled and laughed,

"You are also very cheeky!"

Addison was just about to tickle Maddie but before she could Maddie tickled her.

"Mads!" She said in between giggling. Maddie laughed evilly, she was having fun tickling her mum. Then the door opened and Derek walked in.

"Sounds like someone's having fun!" He exclaimed.

"Yes! We is!' Maddie giggled and stopped tickling Addie.

Derek looked around the bathroom and his jaw dropped,

"Oh my… Whoa!" He said in amazement. Addison looked around,

"Woah Mads, we made a big mess!" She said. Maddie grinned,

"Oopsies!" She said softly, then looked at Derek, "Daddy hop in?" Derek shook his head,

"Not this time baby, but the pizza will be about 10minutes,"

"Oh well, we better get out!' Addison said.

"Aww…. Butttt…" Maddie complained.

"Let's get some pizza Mads!"

Maddie reluctantly nodded,

"Oh wait, Mads, show Daddy the bubble thing!' Maddie looked confused,

"You know, I was Santa, show him what you did" Maddie nodded, she understood. Derek squatted next to the bath. Maddie put the bubbles on her head and face, getting the duck and toothbrush.

"Guess who I am daddy?!" She giggled.

"Uhhh," Derek had no clue. Maddie put the toothbrush on the duck's head,

"I'm now making my primwy incision into the tempewel lobe… he has TWO tumours!" She said. Derek realised she was being him and chuckled,

"You are too cute Maddie! That was cheeky," Maddie giggled and looked at her parents who smiled.

"So you want some pizza?" Derek asked.

"Yep!!' Maddie said happily, she raised her arms so Derek could lift her out of the Jacuzzi, he pulled Maddie out and she clung onto him,

"Mads your making my shirt wet!" He laughed and Maddie did too. He put her down and wrapped a towel around her. They walked down the hall to her room and he offered to help her get dressed but she said no, she's a big girl. He went back into his bedroom and closed the door. In the bathroom Addison was still in the Jacuzzi,

"Want me to lift you out too, tiger?" He said sexily.

"Yeah!" Addison giggled and raised her arms, Derek lifted her out of the bath with his muscular arms and Addison wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Derek put his hand under her ass and the other reached to grab a towel, from the rack, which he put around Addie's back,

"Just so you don't make me any more wet," He said carrying her into their bedroom. Addison cocked her head and grinned mischievously at him,

"Well you're making me wet!" She said seductively.

"Oh really?" Derek flirted and went to lower her off him onto their bed but she didn't let go so he fell on top of her. He grinned at her and leant in slowly. Their lips were millimetres apart and he hovered there for a second before closing the gap and kissing her deeply.

"Mmm," Addison moaned rubbing her hands down his back as he started to suck on her neck. His hands moved beneath her back, pulling the towel out from under her. Her hands ran down his back lightly to squeeze his ass as she rolled them over and straddled him, Derek groaned and placed light kisses on her neck. Addison giggled and started to undo his shirt buttons.

Derek's kisses were getting lower on her neck and down her collarbone to her breasts. He licked her right nipple before placing succulent kisses on her breast. She whimpered when he bit her nipple softly and pressed herself up against his almost bare chest, but for a few buttons. She was about to start undoing these last buttons when Maddie knocked on their door.

"Mummy! I gots my pyjamas on, can we have pizza now?!" She yelled through the door.

Derek groaned and Addison rolled off him, he did up his shirt,

"We'll continue this later" He whispered kissing her gently and getting up to open the door.

"Daddy! Pizza now?!" Maddie said excitedly when he opened the door.

"Yep pizza now!" Derek said picking Maddie up and carrying her downstairs. He put her down and she sat in her special seat at the table. Derek went to the oven and got the pizzas out. He put them on plates and took them to the table,

"Yay! Thanks daddy!" Maddie said biting into her pizza. Derek sat down and smiled.

"That's okay sweetie," He said taking a piece of his and Addie's pizza just as Addison walked in wearing one of Derek's shirts and some tracksuit pants. She smiled and sat down opposite them.

"Mummy have pizza?" Maddie asked.

Addison nodded and took a slice of pizza,

"So you had lots of fun with daddy today?" Addie asked and Maddie nodded,

"Yes we dids, didn't we daddy?" She said.

"Mmhmm." Derek nodded.

"I love it when you don't have work! But I love watching you at work!" Maddie said to her parents, "Oh, mummy, did I show you the toy daddy bought me?!" She asked very excitedly.

"No you didn't! Maybe I could see it before bed?"

"Yes okay!" Maddie said eating her pizza. Addie looked at Derek and smiled, he smiled back at her. Then he looked at Maddie who was already halfway through her pizza, he put a hand on her head running his fingers through her hair.

"Wow someone's hungry!" He smiled.

Maddie looked up at him and nodded, she grinned and had her pizza topping all around her mouth. Addie smiled at her then mouthed to Derek 'I love you'. He mouthed the same thing back.

Addison had eaten three slices of pizza and she was full, she stretched her legs out under the table and rubbed her foot up Derek's calf. He looked up at her, surprised by the sudden connection of her foot with his leg. She smiled at him and moved her foot higher up his leg to his crotch, which she rubbed lightly.

Derek squirmed a bit and ate his pizza to hide his pleasure, he looked at Addison who gave him a wickedly sexy evil look. Maddie was oblivious to her father's wriggling about. Addie could feel Derek getting an erection beneath her foot. She continued to massage his crotch with her foot until Maddie finished her pizza and said "Done!"

Addison stopped rubbing Derek and looked at Maddie,

"Why don't you go upstairs and play with your toys for a while? Me and daddy will be up when we're done," She smiled. Maddie nodded,

"Okay." She got up and went to her room. When she was gone, Derek put down his pizza and glared at Addison who smiled sweetly.

"What? Not enjoying it honey?" She teased. Derek cocked his head,

"I was… except with our DAUGHTER there I couldn't do anything!" He retorted.

Addison laughed evilly and touched her foot to his crotch again. He moaned lightly and grabbed her foot with his hands. He slid under the table, Addie was confused and tried to move her leg back but Derek held onto it too tightly. He moved her tracksuit pants away and kissed her leg, moving up to her knee. Then he pushed her chair back and stood up pulling her up with him.

He pulled her pants off so she was only in her panties and his shirt. He kissed her and ran his hands up her back lightly, then he placed soft kisses from her shoulder to her ear where he whispered,

"That was evil." Then he continued kissing her again. She gave him a devilish grin before tugging his pants off. She was kissing his neck whilst she undid his shirt buttons and he threw his shirt on the floor revealing his muscular chest. She kissed him hard on the mouth as she pressed him against the wall, then her kisses were on his chest. Derek groaned when her mouth reached the top of his boxers, she was kneeling down and she pulled his boxers off letting his erection spring free. She let out a husky breath before kissing the tip of his penis.

"Ohh…" Derek moaned as she swirled her tongue around his length. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft as she sucked on him. Addison took as much of his manhood into her mouth as she could and Derek moaned again. He was about to reach his climax when she pulled his shaft out of her mouth and stood up kissing him hard on the lips. He pulled off her panties and rubbed two fingers along her clit.

"Ohh god Derek" Addison moaned as he slid two fingers inside of her. He pumped his finger up and down until her body shook as an orgasm rushed over her. She moaned into his neck as he removed his fingers and slid into her. He adjusted his position and started to thrust inside of her slowly. He eventually got faster and harder, their breathing getting laboured. Addison bit her lip to stop herself from screaming and Derek kissed her as he thrusted once more into her before they both came at the same time. Waves of her orgasm overcame Addison and Derek sighed blissfully. She kissed him softly and leant her forehead against his.

"Thank you," She whispered. Derek smiled,

"I love you… And might I add this was the best kitchen sex we've had ever." He smirked.

Addison grinned, "I love you too."

They stood there for a few minutes before Addison pointed out that they should go and get Maddie ready for bed or else she would be up all night playing with her toys.

They got dressed and cleaned up the kitchen, Derek was clearing the plates off the table and Addie grabbed their glasses. He looked back at her and gave her a sexy look, she smiled at him and poked her tongue out before heading upstairs. Maddie was in her room playing dress ups with her dolls, she hadn't noticed her parent's activities downstairs. Addison opened the door,

"Bedtime sweetie," She said.

"Aww okay mummy," Maddie nodded putting her toys down and following Addie into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth while Addison watched to make sure she brushed for long enough. When she was done Addison tucked her into bed and Derek came upstairs to read her a bedtime story. He was reading her the first Harry Potter book and she was loving it so far.

Addison went out and wiped some of the bubbles out of her bathroom. When she was done she came back to Maddie's room and watched as Derek read the voice of Voldemort in an evil voice making Maddie giggle. When Derek was finished reading that chapter he kissed Maddie on the head and turned off the light.

"Night mummy and daddy," said Maddie.

"Night sweetie" Addison replied.

"Sweet dreams," whispered Derek leaving the door open a fraction so she could have a little bit of light if she needed.

Addison smiled to Derek and leant her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They walked into their bedroom and Derek smirked,

"So… want to finish what we started in here before?" He whispered huskily. Addison laughed,

"Honey we already did…" She grinned.

"We could do it again…" Derek whispered, "What do you say, tiger?"

Addison smiled coyly, "Okay… but it's lion now" She giggled.

"Okay… _lion" _Derek winked before pushing her down onto the bed.

**ILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEK****ILOVEADDEK**

**So there you have it. THE END. Walah. Finit. Zip. Nada. Yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!! :D**

**Oh and FYI... Pizza is written 20 times!! Lion is written 21 times!! Bubble is written 24 times!! and Bath is written 16 times!! LOL**


End file.
